


Stars / "Follow me."

by intrpidbhaviors



Series: Currently Untitled High School Sterek AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As requested :), First Date, High School AU, M/M, Part 2 of this series that now needs a title, again there is some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go on what is basically their first date after (previously) hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars / "Follow me."

He sat in the passenger's seat of the Jeep, trying his best to slow his breath. _Just don't think about it,_ he told himself. _It's just a dream. Nothing but a-_ "Hey, are you alright?" asked Stiles. He was driving the car to their destination - a restaurant Derek had never heard of before. Apparently, Stiles knew the manager, or his father did, and he had spontaneously decided to drive them around Beacon Hills in search of it.

"Fine," responded Derek. He flashed a smile at Stiles, hoping it was believable.

"Look, I get it. It's kind of strange, two guys together. But you'll be fine. No one really cares anyway," said Stiles.

Derek wasn't exactly nervous about being with Stiles; in fact, he was overly excited than possible. No, he was in slight shock over the fact that he had made out with Stiles Stilinski. Of all people that Derek had ever made out with in his almost 18 years, and he finally got to make out with Stiles. It was strange, really. He'd never given a second glance to him before and it wasn't until this year of high school that he realized how attractive Stiles was to him.

Derek had always had minor thoughts about other guys; his parents had always been open about talking with him (especially about sex, which was really embarrassing when he first had the talk. Cora had made fun of him for days after before their parents almost gave her the talk, too) so he was comfortable with his sexuality. But Stiles was something - someone - else. He wasn't everyone's first option; especially being the Sheriff's son. Even the slight event of a possible panic attack when they were younger was enough to freak out most of the people.

Somehow, Derek realized he thought Stiles was really good looking. Not to mention his scent. He took a deep breath and inhaled all of Stiles. The small drop of sweat falling down the side of his face, the smell of his deodorant, and his natural scent all filled Derek's nostrils. Derek almost let out a moan before he realized where he was. _Dammit_ , he thought. _If only you hadn't been almost robbed...._

. _..it was already past sunset, and Stiles had gone into a store._ Derek was merely minding his own business, walking past the window of the same place. Honestly, he didn't even realize how far he'd gone from home. Deciding to walk back, Derek gone around the corner of the store when he heard Stiles yelling. He turned around and saw Stiles standing in the center of a circle of about five guys, all wearing ski masks and one pointing a knife at his chest. "Give us your fucking money, kid."

 _Shit, what the fuck do I do?_ thought Derek. The man with the knife poked Stiles in the ribs, ready to attack. Derek, not giving it a second thought, ran up to each man and did what he could to attack them. Although he was a Beta, Derek was still pretty strong. He managed to tackle the man with the knife, and began to punch him as the others ran away. Derek stood up, and let out a roar, scaring the man. " _Run, you jerk_ ," he yelled.

Stiles, who had been cowering on the ground with his arms covering his head, looked up and saw Derek's back. Derek turned around for a moment, stared at Stiles, and began to run at normal pace. He turned at the next corner, and hid behind the wall, peering over to see Stiles get in his car and drive the other way. _With a sigh of relief, Derek ran home and immediately went to his room..._

"...and I also got some shrimp fried rice. How does all that sound? Derek?" Derek, who had been staring at the dashboard, looked up.

"Yeah, fine."

~ ~ ~

            The scent of the food filled Derek’s nostrils, but Stiles’ scent was still lingering around. “Dude, I think we could actually find a good spot to just be alone, you know?” Stiles had carried about four bags of takeout trays and tons of napkins to the Jeep. Derek was surprised at the large amount of food; he didn’t eat much, only enough to fill his stomach. This… _this was practically an entire buffet_.

            “Uh… sure,” replied Derek.

            “And I know just the perfect spot, too.” Stiles placed the bags in the back seats, and turned on the ignition, driving away from the parking lot. _At least we don’t have to eat with other people staring at us,_ thought Derek.

            They were silent for a while before Stiles turned on the radio. Immediately, a loud pop song began to play, and Stiles, whose face flushed red, pressed the eject button. “Sorry,” he said. “I just like a good wake up on my way over.” Derek let out a chuckle, and shook his head. “Is there anything you want to listen to?”

            “Anything’s okay with me,” he replied. “As long as you don’t ever play that CD again.”

            “Hey, my musical choice is much more than Kesha. Besides, I’m sure you have a guilty pleasure song you like a lot, right?” Derek pondered for a while. His range of music varied greatly; having parents who loved to play music, older siblings who left records and CDs lying around, and even being the ex-boyfriend of a cello player opened him up to tons of music.

            “Well, I really like this song called ‘Stars’,” replied Derek.

            “How does it go?” Stiles looked at him for a moment before looking back at the road.

            “You don’t want me to sing,” said Derek.

            “I don’t care. Honestly.”

            “I don’t think so. I’ll recite it to you. ‘Tuesday came and I feigned happy/ I’m so lonely here/ this thing between my lungs is making me so tired/ it’s bleeding me.” Derek continued reciting the song, almost wanting to sing to it like he did when he was alone in his bedroom. When he finished the last line (“And if we go back to stars we won’t need any money/ we won’t need these poor hearts”), Stiles remained silent.

            “That was nice,” was his only response. Derek shook his head and looked out the window. They had ended up in a secluded part of the forest, one Stiles seemed to recognize. Derek had never been here before, and he spent a lot of time in the forest himself.

            “Where are we?” he asked.

            “This is my most favorite spot in the world,” responded Stiles. He cut the ignition and sat back. It wasn’t too big, almost like the size of a small park. All over the ground were fallen leaves, the trees almost bare. Derek was amazed at how lovely it actually was. Stiles stared at him, smiled, and said, “I was the same way when my mom showed me.”

            “Stiles, this is lovely,” said Derek, finally. “Are you sure… sure we should be here?”

            “I come here all the time. I’ve brought Scott here before, and I usually go here if I had a bad day or something. I even came here after you helped me out with those guys,” he responded. Derek had almost forgotten about that.

            “About that night… Stiles what did you see?”

            “You mean your little transformation, there?”

            “Shit, you saw that.” They stayed silent for a while; Derek looked down. It was a moment before he looked back up at Stiles and said, “Look, please don’t tell-“

            “Der, don’t worry.” Stiles smiled at him. He held his hand, tightly, and said, “You’re not the first werewolf I’ve encountered.”

Derek thought for a moment. “Wait, Scott?”

            “Yeah,” said Stiles. “Is it _that_ obvious?”

            “Well no one gets that good at lacrosse overnight,” was Derek’s response. “Besides, his reflexes are quick and I’m pretty sure I saw him flicking his claws for practice twice already. He’s not as slick as he thinks he is, even for a werewolf.”

            “I told him not to do that, jeez. Anyway, I’m fine with you being a werewolf.”

            “Okay. Good. Because I didn’t really have an explanation.” They both laughed.

            “Let’s just enjoy the food,” said Stiles. That sounded good to Derek.

~ ~ ~

            Stiles had gotten practically everything off the menu. “Except orange chicken, I don’t really like it,” he said. “I hope that’s okay with you.”

            “It’s fine. I probably won’t eat much anyway. I’m used to-” Stiles had shoved a piece of broccoli and beef into his mouth. After taking a few bites, Derek savored the flavor and chewed on the only slightly crunchy vegetable. “This is good,” he said. He grabbed his own fork and began to eat what he could. Stiles laughed and ate along with him. They did this a few times, feeding each other, until they were both too full to go on.

            With a sigh of relief, Derek reclined his seat and noticed that the sky had grown considerably darker. “It’s getting late,” he said.

            “Yeah… I think we’re gonna spend the night here.” Stiles let out a smirk. Derek sat up immediately.

            “We can’t… what about park rangers? Won’t they kick us off?”

            “Don’t worry, Der. Nobody ever goes through here. I promise. Besides, you can easily scare ‘em away.” Derek let out a small grunt of dissatisfaction but had to agree. He leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes for a moment. _And here we are, alone_.

            “Derek?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Follow me.” The two teens got out of the car, and began to walk. Stiles walked next to Derek, holding his hand. Derek, letting out a slight blush, could feel Stiles’ warmth against his hand. His long fingers interlocked with his own, his palm slightly sweaty. Although there wasn’t a breeze, Derek felt slightly chilly, but it didn’t matter because he was there with Stiles. He walked as Stiles guided him, never letting go of his hand. Stiles seemed to follow his own made up path, almost as if he were counting the number of steps along the way. Neither one of them spoke during this time, but Derek didn’t mind. _Wherever we’re going must be important,_ he thought.

            It was about twenty minutes when they reached what seemed to be an end to the forest. Had Stiles not stopped, they both would have fallen over what appeared to be a cliff, with a waterfall nearby. The water of the small lake at the bottom was a deep blue. “Stiles,” breathed Derek.

            “I told you, it’s my favorite place in the world. C’mon!” Stiles let go of his hand and ran along the edge, heading towards the waterfall. Derek simply smirked and ran towards Stiles. Quickly, he caught up to Stiles, and tackled him into a large patch of fallen leaves. “ _You idiot,_ ” said Stiles. Derek merely laughed and kissed Stiles softly. Stiles and Derek were staring into each other’s eyes, and Derek felt butterflies in his stomach. He rolled over and landed on his back, and the two stared at the dark sky.

With the sun setting, they could now see stars forming in the dark blue canvas. Derek leaned in closer to Stiles, and the teen reciprocated by placing his arms around Derek. Derek let out a smile; he didn’t care about anything right now. They could lay like this for the rest of their lives, and Derek would be content for the rest of his life. With one deep breath, he inhaled all of Stiles, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for this being the 7th work (I like the number 7 so yeah).
> 
> This was actually requested, and I'm glad that it was because I really like it.  
> I'm thinking of continuing this series [hopefully!] in the future.  
> I enjoy feedback of any kind and am always looking for any other kinds of AUs or prompts to write about.
> 
> And if you're wondering, the song (that's supposed to be Derek's "favorite") is called "Stars" by Barcelona. They are a really good band and I recommend listening to them.


End file.
